"Cops Out!" transcript (Roleplay Reborn)
16:00 <@Chr|Iz|Har> -- INTRO -- 16:00 <@Chr|Iz|Har> Chris: Last week, the Studio Drama film lot met fourteen new faces, a group of unsuspecting teenage returnees that were the closest to winning the million dollar case. 16:01 <@Chr|Iz|Har> Chris: We learned that Justin's got a new plan for the season, Geoff and Lindsay still share a brain, and nobody likes Heather. 16:01 <@Chr|Iz|Har> Chris: In our first challenge, Gwen tried to stay as far away as she could from her boyfriend Trent, who was still jealous about her budding friendship with Duncan. 16:01 <@Chr|Iz|Har> Chris: Meanwhile, Beth and DJ got close, and Justin and Noah's rivalry flew way off the handles! 16:01 <@Chr|Iz|Har> Chris: At the first-ever awards ceremony, after Team Gaffer lost our second challenge, Katie was voted off for being too dumb to function. 16:01 <@Chr|Iz|Har> Chris: Then, we booted Noah with her for finding out Justin's true intentions! Hey, call me biased, but we CANNOT let anyone know that Justin's secretly evil. 16:01 <@Justin|Chef> Chef: *walks over to Chris* What? What's that you just said? Justin's-- 16:02 <@Chr|Iz|Har> Chris: *hits Chef over the head with a frying pan* :| 16:02 <@Chr|Iz|Har> Chris: :) 16:02 <@Chr|Iz|Har> Chris: What will happen in this week's dramatic episode? Who will go home? Even worse, which one of these annoying losers WON'T go home? And when will Chef get his paycheck? 16:02 <@Chr|Iz|Har> Chris: Find out tonight, right here, right now, on tonight's episode of STUDIO DRAMA! 16:02 <@Chr|Iz|Har> -- START -- 16:02 <@Chr|Iz|Har> *screen flashes over to the inside of the male trailer* 16:03 <@Justin|Chef> J: *snores* 16:03 <@Trent|> *mumbles Gwen's name in his sleep* 16:03 <@Chr|Iz|Har> H: *sucks his thumb* 16:03 * Geoff| shakes head and wakes up. 16:03 <+Geoff|> *hops out of bed and yawns* 16:03 <+Geoff|> *tries to open door to go outside* 16:04 <+Geoff|> *realizes door is locked* 16:04 <+Geoff|> ... uhhh. :| 16:04 <@DJ|Leshawna> D: *stretches and awakes* What up, Geoff? 16:04 <@Justin|Chef> J: *wakes up and rubs eyes* 16:04 <+Geoff|> Guys! The door's locked. 16:04 <@Chr|Iz|Har> H: *abruptly wakes up* 16:05 <@Chr|Iz|Har> H: What?! No way! 16:05 <+Geoff|> Seriously, dude, it's totally not budging. 16:05 <@Chr|Iz|Har> H: Lemme try! 16:05 <@Chr|Iz|Har> H: *runs toward the door and attempts to karate kick it but falls over* 16:05 <@Chr|Iz|Har> H: OH! AH! Ouchie! My glorious thighs! :'( 16:05 <@Trent|> Smooth, Harold. *sigh* 16:06 <@Trent|> I bet this is just one of Chris's elaborate jokes. Or Duncan's. 16:06 <@Duncan|> Yeah, cuz I would totally just LOVE to be locked in a sucky trailer with all you losers. 16:06 <@Duncan|> >~> 16:06 <@Duncan|> Hey, how do you think Gwen's reacting to this? 16:06 <@Trent|> What do you mean? 16:06 <@Duncan|> Well uh, not like I'm an expert or anything but... isn't she claustrophobic? 16:06 <@Chr|Iz|Har> *screen flashes over to the inside of the female trailer* 16:07 <@Chr|Iz|Har> I: *tugs at trailer door handle* OPEN UP. OPEN. WE'VE GOT AN AEROPHOBIC GOTH GIRL IN HERE. 16:07 <@DJ|Leshawna> L: Uh, don't you mean CLAUSTROPHOBIC? 16:07 <@Heather13> Oh, boo-hoo. Like anyone would mourn GWEN. @Izzy 16:07 <@Heather13> Maybe her prize-winning boyfriend, but she's too busy aiming for Duncan instead. 16:07 <+Gwen|> Very funny. 16:07 <+Gwen|> Claustrophobia is serious. 16:08 <+Gwen|> If I dont get out of here stat, I'm totally gonna blow chunks! :s 16:08 <+Lindsay12> Ooh, ooh, can you do it on Heather? :D 16:08 <@Heather13> >.> @Lindsay 16:08 <@Chr|Iz|Har> I: ANY MINUTE NOW OR SHE'LL PUKE! THIS IS AN EMERGENCY. *continues tugging at door handle* 16:08 <+Lindsay12> Uhhh, maybe you can try and knock? ^^ @Izzy 16:08 <@Heather13> (conf) Gwen can try to fool everyone as much as she wants, but I SAW what happened last awards ceremony. She and Duncan are totally becoming... FRIEND-ish. Which means they WON'T vote each other off. If I want to have any chance of staying in the game, that alliance with Harold needs to be formed ASAP! But... he's just so... HAROLD! 16:08 <@Chr|Iz|Har> *screen flashes over to Chris and Chef standing outside of the trailers* 16:09 <@Chr|Iz|Har> Chris: *stands by Chef, dressed as a prison guard* 16:09 <@Justin|Chef> Chef: Yo, you gonna let 'em out now or what? @Chris 16:09 <@Justin|Chef> Chef: It's been over twelve minutes. 16:09 <@Chr|Iz|Har> Chris: Eh, figured I'd give 'em fifteen. But I guess we DO have to start the challenge, sooo... 16:09 <@Chr|Iz|Har> Chris: *pushes the only button on a small electronic device, unlocking both trailers* 16:09 <@Chr|Iz|Har> I: *falls out of girls' trailer* Whoa! Haha, that was fun! Hey, nice uniform, Chrissie. 16:10 <@Trent|> *opens door to trailer and walks out, glaring at Chris* 16:10 <+Beth|> *steps over Izzy* Uh, not to be rude, but... what the heck WAS that? :@ 16:10 <@Chr|Iz|Har> Chris: Sorry, Beth. All in the name of today's challenge! Anyone wondering what it is? 16:10 <@Heather13> No. HELLO? 16:10 <@Heather13> It's a prison movie. Could you GET any more obvious? 16:10 <@DJ|Leshawna> L: For once, I agree with Heather. That outfit ain't suitin' ANYBODY except a real prison guard. 16:10 <@DJ|Leshawna> L: Better than a loincloth, though. :s 16:11 <@Chr|Iz|Har> Chris: *growls* Whatever. You guys have ten minutes to grab your brekkie and then meet me in Studio 7 for your next challenge. 16:11 <@Chr|Iz|Har> Chris: And YES, it IS a prison movie. Know-it-alls. :@ 16:11 <@Chr|Iz|Har> *screen flashes over to Beth, Justin, and Lindsay standing outside the craft services tent* 16:11 <@Justin|Chef> J: *clears throat* Okay, so you girls are probably wondering why I called you out here. Let's just say that I have a little proposal for you both. ;) 16:11 <+Beth|> Marriage!? 16:11 <@Justin|Chef> J: No, Beth, not marriage. >.> 16:12 <+Lindsay12> Aww, bummer! 16:12 <@Justin|Chef> J: I was thinking WE could form an alliance. The other Grips are bad news, ESPECIALLY our team captain. 16:12 <+Lindsay12> Uh, aren't I team captain? 16:12 <@Justin|Chef> J: Maybe officially, but Trent's been getting awful bossy lately, and who knows? He could start throwing challenges for the other team. For GWEN. 16:12 <+Beth|> Oh, so true! They HAVE been dating for a while... 16:12 <@Justin|Chef> J: So, what do you say? Us three, all united together? :D 16:12 <+Lindsay12> Sure! But as long as this isn't like Heather's alliance last time. 16:13 <+Beth|> Yeah, she was really bossy. 16:13 <@Justin|Chef> J: Don't worry, girls. Would I ever steer you wrong? ;) 16:13 <@Chr|Iz|Har> *screen flashes over to the inside of Studio 7* 16:13 <@Chr|Iz|Har> Chris: Alright, castmates. Welcome to your first official studio. The building is officially on lockdown and your third challenge is about to commence. 16:13 <@Chr|Iz|Har> Chris: Before we begin, divide your team in half and move to opposite corners of the room. Then, we'll get things rolling! 16:13 <@Chr|Iz|Har> *screen flashes over to the Screaming Gaffers* 16:14 <@Heather13> *puts hand on Harold's shoulder* I say Harold and I should go together. 16:14 <@Heather13> Besides, Gwen and Duncan need time to coddle each other and pretend like they're not suddenly in LOOOVE. 16:14 <+Geoff|> Okay, yeah! Me, Duncan, Gwen... 16:14 <+Geoff|> And Harold and Heather can stay here? :D 16:14 <@Duncan|> Sure, sounds good to me. 16:14 <@Chr|Iz|Har> H: Wise choice in partners, Heather. 16:14 <@Heather13> Oh, don't flatter yourself, dork. 16:15 <@Heather13> This is purely strategy. <.< 16:15 <@Chr|Iz|Har> H: I'm sure. ;) 16:15 <@Chr|Iz|Har> *screen flashes over to the Killer Grips* 16:15 <@Trent|> Hm, tough choice. 16:15 <@Chr|Iz|Har> I: Ooh, ooh, I wanna go with Lindsay! Heather said her skull's empty, which is perfect JUST in case we need a place to store weapons. ;) 16:15 <@Justin|Chef> J: Wow, that's not... absolutely crazy. 16:16 <@Justin|Chef> J: Izzy, Lindsay, you're with me. DJ, Leshawna, Beth, and Trent, you guys are group two. 16:16 <@Trent|> Hey, that works. 16:16 <@Trent|> Nice thinkin', Justin. 16:16 <@Justin|Chef> J: It's what I do. ;) @Trent 16:16 <@Chr|Iz|Har> I: Yeah, and MAYBE we'll even bring the OTHER member of our team along. 16:16 <@Chr|Iz|Har> I: A little friend I like to call.. 16:17 <@Chr|Iz|Har> I: EXPLOSIVO. >:3 16:17 <@Justin|Chef> J: *sighs* Not this again. >.>" 16:17 <@Chr|Iz|Har> I: Explosivo is one loco hombre. >:3 16:17 <@DJ|Leshawna> L: And WHAT is that girl spewin' about NOW? @Justin 16:17 <+Beth|> Looks like were partners again, huh DJ! @ DJ 16:17 <@DJ|Leshawna> D: Yeah... partners... :$ 16:18 <+Beth|> *blushes* 16:18 <@DJ|Leshawna> D: (conf) I really like Beth. It's just, weird... I've never gone out with a girl before. Not saying I WANT to go out with her, I mean, unless she wants to go out with me... I feel like I'm just rushing things. We only JUST started hanging out, but I already like her so much. :s 16:18 <+Beth|> (Conf): DJ is the best! If Justin didn't already have a super obvious crush on me, Deej would totally be my number two. Too bad McHottie and I are already DESTINED to be together. *romantic sigh* <3 16:18 <@Chr|Iz|Har> Chris: Annnd... break! Groups have been chosen, and now, time for your challenge: escaping the prison set! 16:18 <@Chr|Iz|Har> Chris: The best part of any good prison flick is watching the good guys devise a brilliant scheme to get out of jail. Since none of you are brilliant or good guys, this will only be a little less entertaining. 16:18 <@Chr|Iz|Har> Chris: Harold, Heather, Justin, Izzy, and Lindsay, you guys will be digging OUT of the studio. You'll need shovels, which we'll supply to you in a moment. 16:19 <@Chr|Iz|Har> Chris: Everyone else will have to make their way OVER the studio. 16:19 <@Chr|Iz|Har> Chris: It's sort of like the rock climbing challenge from last season, except a thousand times MORE dangerous. 16:19 <@Chr|Iz|Har> Chris: Gwen and Duncan, you'll be the belayers for the Gaffers... Trent and Leshawna, you'll be belaying the Grips. 16:19 <@Chr|Iz|Har> Chris: Which means DJ, Beth, and Geoff are all climbing. You guys will need harnesses and helmets. *tosses Beth, DJ, and Geoff harnesses* 16:19 <+Geoff|> *catches harness* 16:19 <@Chr|Iz|Har> Chris: Those that are digging will need these. *tosses Harold, Heather, Justin, Izzy, and Lindsay shovels* 16:20 * Heather13 catches her hovel and gags. 16:20 <@Chr|Iz|Har> Chris: The first castmate to make it out of the studio will win invincibility for their team. 16:20 <@Chr|Iz|Har> Chris: The last team to escape LOSES, and gets sent to our second elimination! *snickers* Good luck! 16:20 <@Chr|Iz|Har> -- DIGGERS -- 16:20 <@Chr|Iz|Har> I: *digs upward into the air* 16:20 <@Justin|Chef> J: *is digging* 16:21 * Heather13 walks over to the digging pit with her shovel. 16:21 <@Heather13> Great. 16:21 <@Heather13> THIS should be fun. 16:21 * Heather13 starts digging. 16:21 <@Chr|Iz|Har> H: C'mon, Heather. 16:21 <@Chr|Iz|Har> H: It's funner than you think if you just pretend that you're an architect. 16:22 <@Chr|Iz|Har> H: Like Qin Shi Huangdi! 16:22 <@Heather13> Who? >.> 16:22 <@Chr|Iz|Har> I: He came up with the idea for the Great Wall of China, DUH, Heather! 16:22 <@Chr|Iz|Har> I: Ooh, look, guys, I found something shiny! :-O 16:22 <+Lindsay12> What is it, Ida? 16:22 <@Chr|Iz|Har> I: Nothing, just Heather's head! 16:23 <@Chr|Iz|Har> I: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. xD 16:23 <@Heather13> Ugh! >.> 16:23 <@Chr|Iz|Har> H: (CONF) I happen to find bald women to be very attractive. I prefer head hair over facial hair, though. 16:23 <@Chr|Iz|Har> -- CLIMBERS -- 16:23 <+Geoff|> You guys ready? @Gwen and Duncan 16:23 <@Duncan|> As ready as I'll ever be. 16:24 <+Gwen|> So we're NOT climbing, right? 16:24 <+Geoff|> Nah. 16:24 <+Geoff|> You guys just gotta make sure I don't fall. 16:24 <+Geoff|> Piece of cake. :D 16:24 <+Beth|> How do you think we'll make it over? @ DJ, Trent, and Leshawna 16:24 <@DJ|Leshawna> L: Uh, YOU will be making it over, short stuff. 16:25 <@DJ|Leshawna> L: I'm belaying with my boy Trent here. 16:25 <@DJ|Leshawna> L: Good luck dying. 16:25 <+Beth|> Dying!? 16:25 <+Geoff|> *starts climbing* 16:25 <+Geoff|> Hey, this isn't THAT bad! 16:25 <+Geoff|> We still good down there? @Gwen and Duncan 16:26 <@Duncan|> Yeah, it's good, bro. 16:26 <@Duncan|> Hey Gwen, how's your crazy psycho boyfriend doing? 16:26 <+Gwen|> Sssh! Duncan, he'll hear you. :s 16:26 <@Duncan|> Pfffft. And what? Hit me in the head again? 16:26 <+Gwen|> Just dont say anything to put him on edge. 16:26 * Trent| walks over. 16:27 <+Gwen|> Hes not exactly emotionally stable right now. 16:27 <@Trent|> Who isn't? @Gwen 16:27 <+Gwen|> Gah! Oh, hi Trent. 16:27 <@Trent|> Hey, Gwen. And Duncan. 16:27 <@Duncan|> Hey, BUDDY. >~> 16:27 <@Duncan|> You know, believe it or not, I'm still pretty peeved off about that whack to the head you gave me last challenge. 16:28 <@Trent|> Hey, it was an accident. 16:28 <@Trent|> I thought we truced. 16:28 <+Gwen|> Wait, you actually hit him? 16:28 <@DJ|Leshawna> L: *walks over, still holding the belay as Beth and DJ climb* 16:28 <@DJ|Leshawna> L: We ALL saw it. 16:28 <@DJ|Leshawna> L: Last challenge, Pretty Boy here hit Duncan with a bone. 16:29 <@Trent|> Like I said, it was an accident. 16:29 <@Duncan|> Yeah, sure. "Accident". >~> 16:29 <@Trent|> Well, maybe I wouldn't have been so angry if you hadn't taken my girlfriend away. 16:29 <@Duncan|> Woooow. Real mature. 16:29 <@Trent|> I'm just saying. 16:29 <@Trent|> Duncan didn't even hang out with us last season. 16:30 <@Trent|> How come now you guys are suddenly best friends? 16:30 <+Gwen|> We're on the same team, Trent. 16:30 <@Trent|> Whatever. I just thought we were all buds. :s 16:30 <@DJ|Leshawna> L: We are, fool. :@ 16:30 <@Duncan|> Like I said, dude, I'm still with Courtney. @Trent 16:30 <@Duncan|> Plus, me and Gwen have things in common. 16:31 <@Duncan|> Just chillax. 16:31 <@Trent|> Fine. 16:31 <@Trent|> At least I still have Leshawna. :s 16:31 <@DJ|Leshawna> L: Say what now?! 16:31 <@DJ|Leshawna> L: (conf) Look, I like Trent and I dig Duncan. SOMETIMES. But BOTH of them need to GROW UP and stop fightin' like two teeny preschoolers. Leshawna is NOT in the mood to deal with all THIS crazy! 16:32 <@Chr|Iz|Har> -- DIGGERS -- 16:32 <@Chr|Iz|Har> I: Hey, guys. 16:32 <@Chr|Iz|Har> I: I think I found something else shiny! 16:32 <@Chr|Iz|Har> I: ... wait, never mind, it's still Heather's head. xD 16:32 <@Heather13> Shut. UP! 16:32 * Heather13 stabs shovel into the ground and hears a clunk. 16:33 <@Heather13> :o 16:33 <@Heather13> I think I actually found something! 16:33 <@Heather13> *pulls out shovel, reaches into hole, and searches for object* 16:33 <@Chr|Iz|Har> H: What do you think it is? :o 16:33 <+Lindsay12> :o 16:33 <+Lindsay12> Maybe it's the million dollar case Chris hid! 16:34 <@Justin|Chef> J: Yeah Lindsay, I'm sure it's that very same case that got EATEN BY A SHARK. >.> 16:34 <+Lindsay12> Oh yeahhh. Too bad! D: 16:34 * Heather13 pulls out dentures from the hole. 16:34 <@Heather13> What th-- 16:34 <@Heather13> Ew! 16:34 * Heather13 drops the dentures. 16:35 <@Chr|Iz|Har> H: Cooooooool. 16:35 <@Chr|Iz|Har> H: They might've belonged to another famous architect! 16:35 * Heather13 rolls eyes and keeps digging. 16:35 <@Chr|Iz|Har> I: Oooh, look! I found something else! 16:35 <@Chr|Iz|Har> I: *pulls out a chunk of a nuclear bomb* And it's not even Heather's head this time! 16:35 <@Justin|Chef> J: Izzy, that's a nuclear bomb. 16:36 <@Justin|Chef> J: Maybe you should put that down... 16:36 <@Chr|Iz|Har> I: Oh, come on Justin! 16:36 <@Chr|Iz|Har> I: It won't bite. :p 16:36 * Heather13 grunts and pulls Harold to the side. 16:36 <@Heather13> Harold. 16:36 <@Heather13> We need to talk. 16:37 <@Chr|Iz|Har> H: Anything for you, M'lady. ;) 16:37 <@Heather13> QUIT calling me that or I will GLADLY flush all your Dungeon Demons action figures down the communal TOILET. 16:37 <@Heather13> Now, listen up. You may be painfully awkward and annoying, but we surprisingly DO have things in common, and no, it's not our lack of overall popularity in this contest. 16:37 <@Heather13> We're both smart, AND we both know Gwen and Duncan have something going on. So, join forces with me and WE can kick them off. 16:37 <@Chr|Iz|Har> H: What's in it for me? :@ 16:37 <@Heather13> I don't know, the HONOR of being MY personal assistant? 16:38 <@Chr|Iz|Har> H: No way. I wanna lead too. :@ 16:38 <@Chr|Iz|Har> H: And you gotta promise to share at least half your winnings with me if you get the million bucks. >.> 16:38 <@Heather13> UGH, fine. 16:38 <@Heather13> I'll give you twenty percent. 16:38 <@Chr|Iz|Har> H: Thirty. 16:38 <@Heather13> THIRTY?! 16:39 <@Chr|Iz|Har> H: Take it or leave it. :3 16:39 <@Heather13> *growls* ... okay, whatever. 16:39 <@Heather13> Deal. 16:39 <@Chr|Iz|Har> H: Pleasure doing business with you! 16:39 <@Heather13> (conf) Harold is SURPRISINGLY devious, and his extortion skills are honestly... kind of impressive. Who knows? I MIGHT actually keep my promise this time. MIGHT. >.> 16:39 <@Justin|Chef> J: (CONF) You know, I have no problem with physical activity... unless it affects my abs, glutes, biceps, triceps, eyes, nose, mouth... *sighs* You get the point. :( 16:40 <@Chr|Iz|Har> -- CLIMBERS -- 16:40 <+Beth|> *Is climbing next to DJ* 16:40 <@DJ|Leshawna> D: *almost falls* Whooaaaa! 16:40 <@DJ|Leshawna> D: *grabs onto a rock* 16:40 <@DJ|Leshawna> D: Phew. 16:40 <@DJ|Leshawna> D: That was close. 16:41 <+Beth|> You okay, DJ? :$ 16:41 <@DJ|Leshawna> D: Yeah, totally! I... 16:41 <+Geoff|> *pops up between DJ and Beth* 16:41 <+Geoff|> Hey guys! 16:41 <+Geoff|> :D 16:41 <+Beth|> Oh... hey Geoff. 16:42 <@DJ|Leshawna> D: Sup, dude? 16:42 <+Beth|> How's your team so far, Geoff? Made any new friends? 16:42 <+Geoff|> Well, there's... 16:42 <+Geoff|> Heather. -_- 16:42 <+Geoff|> But the rest of them are awesome! 16:42 <@DJ|Leshawna> D: That's cool. 16:43 <+Beth|> *climbs away from DJ and Geoff* 16:43 <@DJ|Leshawna> D: So, Beth. *turns back and realizes she's gone* 16:43 <@DJ|Leshawna> D: I... oh. :( 16:43 <@Chr|Iz|Har> -- BELAYERS -- 16:43 <@DJ|Leshawna> L: For the THOUSANDTH time, Trent, he is NOT your replacement! 16:43 <@DJ|Leshawna> L: Gwen likes Duncan just as much as she likes you. 16:44 <@Trent|> WHAT? 16:44 <@DJ|Leshawna> L: I MEAN. 16:44 <@DJ|Leshawna> L: ALMOST as much. Heh... 16:44 <@DJ|Leshawna> L: Right, Gwen? :D 16:44 <+Gwen|> Yeah, thanks Leshawna. :@ 16:44 <@Duncan|> Smooth. >~> 16:45 <@Duncan|> Look man, there's nothing going on between me and your girl. 16:45 <@Duncan|> All right? Don't go giving me another concussion. >~> @Trent 16:45 <@Trent|> Yeah, we'll see about that. 16:45 <+Gwen|> Can we focus on the challenge please...? 16:45 <+Gwen|> We've been talking about this for the last ten minutes, and Trent clearly isnt getting the point. 16:45 <@Trent|> No, I get it! Totally! 16:46 <@Trent|> You just need your space. I understand. :) 16:46 <@Trent|> (conf) Duncan. Look at him. The guy has "cool" written all over him, and me? I just look like a big loser next to Gwen. If I want Gwen to stay with me, I have to protect HER from HIM at all times. She WILL love me eventually, I just know it! 16:46 <@Chr|Iz|Har> -- DIGGERS -- 16:46 <@Chr|Iz|Har> I: *digs in a giant tunnel underground with Justin and Lindsay* 16:46 <@Chr|Iz|Har> I: KEEP DIGGING, GRIPS. 16:46 <@Chr|Iz|Har> I: WE CAN'T LET THOSE GAFFERS BEAT US. :@ 16:47 <+Lindsay|> This place is sooo cool! It's like a little underground tunnel! 16:47 <@Justin|Chef> J: That's because it IS an underground tunnel. 16:47 <+Lindsay|> OHHHHH. 16:47 <+Lindsay|> Ooh, we should have our ALLIANCE MEETINGS here! 16:47 <+Lindsay|> You know, 'cause it's all secret and stuff! 16:47 <@Justin|Chef> J: The whole point of a SECRET ALLIANCE is that it's supposed to be SECRET. >.> 16:48 <+Lindsay|> Oh, r-right. :( 16:48 <@Chr|Iz|Har> I: HEY, GUYS. I FOUND A WAY OUT! 16:48 <@Chr|Iz|Har> I: *points to giant hole* 16:48 <@Chr|Iz|Har> I: LET'S MOVE. 16:48 <@Chr|Iz|Har> *screen flashes over to outside of the studio, where Chris is seen with all the castmates except for Geoff and Heather* 16:48 <@Chr|Iz|Har> Chris: Okay, looks like all of you made it out at roughly the same time. 16:49 <@Chr|Iz|Har> I: No way! I got here first! :@ 16:49 <@Chr|Iz|Har> Chris: That's why I said ROUGHLY, Izzy. 16:49 <@Chr|Iz|Har> Chris: Even though the challenge was designed as a race, I do feel sympathy for the Gaffers for being down two members. 16:49 <@Chr|Iz|Har> Chris: BUT Izzy's right; she did get here first. And it seems as if Team Gaffer is missing two of last season's finalists. 16:49 <+Gwen|> Ugh! Seriously? 16:49 <+Gwen|> Where are Geoff and Heather, anyway? 16:50 <+Beth|> Geoff dropped his hat! He had to go back! 16:50 <@Chr|Iz|Har> Chris: Well, since every member of the Grips is present and the opposing team only has three of its five here, that means that this week's challenge has officially been won by... 16:50 <@Chr|Iz|Har> Chris: ... THE KILLER GRIPS!! Again. :| 16:50 <@DJ|Leshawna> D: Yeah! 16:50 <+Beth|> YAY! 16:50 <+Lindsay|> Woo! *high-fives Izzy but accidentally smacks her face* Oh, oops! :o 16:51 <@Chr|Iz|Har> -- AWARDS CEREMONY -- 16:51 <@Chr|Iz|Har> Chris: Well, well, well. 16:51 <@Chr|Iz|Har> Chris: Seems as if the Screaming Gaffers have lost for the third time in a row... that's gotta suck! xD 16:51 <+Geoff|> It's all Heather's fault. :@ 16:51 <@Heather13> Excuse me?! 16:51 <@Heather13> YOU didn't show up either, Romeo! 16:52 <@Heather13> What, too busy trying to win back Lindsay's BRAIN? 16:52 <+Geoff|> Aw, y'know what! :@ 16:52 <+Geoff|> I can't wait 'til you go home! You take the fun out of everything! :-@ 16:52 <@Heather13> Oh, whatever, at least I COMPLETED the challenge. 16:52 <+Gwen|> BOTH of you didnt complete the challenge, that's why we're here! 16:52 <+Gwen|> Ugh. Just let us vote, Chris. 16:53 <@Chr|Iz|Har> Chris: You all have your voting devices in front of you. In order to vote, you must press the button of the person you want eliminated. 16:53 * Duncan| glances over Gwen's shoulder. 16:53 <@Chr|Iz|Har> Chris: Oh, and NO PEEKING. :@ 16:53 <@Duncan|> >~> @Chris 16:53 <+Geoff|> Well, I'm voting for Heather, she's mean. :-@ 16:53 <+Geoff|> *casts vote* 16:54 <@Heather13> Since you already WON money off this show, I'M voting for YOU. :@ @Geoff 16:54 * Heather13 presses button. 16:54 * Gwen sighs and casts in vote. 16:54 <@Chr|Iz|Har> Chris: The votes have been cast. 16:54 <@Chr|Iz|Har> Chris: If you get a Gilded Chris tonight, you're safe from elimination. 16:54 <@Chr|Iz|Har> Chris: Gold statuettes go to... 16:55 <@Chr|Iz|Har> Chris: Gwen! Duncan! 16:55 <@Chr|Iz|Har> Chris: Annnnnnnnd... HAROLD! 16:55 <@Chr|Iz|Har> H: *catches his Chris* :D 16:55 <@Chr|Iz|Har> Chris: We're left with two players, but only one Chris remains in my hand. 16:55 <@Chr|Iz|Har> Chris: Geoff, you may have been our Camp Drama winner and the most popular guy on the island, but you suck at challenges. 16:55 <@Chr|Iz|Har> Chris: Heather, we hate you. 16:56 * Heather13 growls. 16:56 <@Chr|Iz|Har> Chris: The final Gilded Chris of the evening goes to... 16:56 <@Chr|Iz|Har> Chris: HEATHER!!! 16:56 * Heather13 catches Gilded Chris. 16:56 <@Heather13> :D 16:56 <+Geoff|> Bummer. :( 16:57 <@Chr|Iz|Har> Chris: Geoff, my man, it's time to go. 16:57 * Geoff| stands up and sighs. 16:57 <+Geoff|> You all did what you had to do. I get it. 16:57 <@Duncan|> Sorry man, but you're already a millionare. @Geoff 16:57 <+Geoff|> Yeah, that's true. Just bummed I didn't get a chance to say goodbye to Lindsay. 16:57 <+Geoff|> Anyway guys, good luck to all of you. Except HEATHER, obviously. 16:58 <@Heather13> <.< 16:58 <@Chr|Iz|Har> H: So long, pal! :) 16:58 <+Gwen|> Youre a great guy, Geoff. 16:58 <+Gwen|> Don't ever forget that. 16:58 <+Geoff|> :) 16:58 <@Chr|Iz|Har> *screen flashes over to the Lame-o-sine driving away, then pans to Chris on the Walk of Shame* 16:59 <@Chr|Iz|Har> Chris: Two down, another twelve to go! 16:59 <@Chr|Iz|Har> Chris: Will the Gaffers lose again? Will Harold stay loyal to Heather? 16:59 <@Chr|Iz|Har> Chris: And will Justin seduce his way to the top? 16:59 <@Chr|Iz|Har> Chris: Find out next time on the most dramatic episode yet, right here on... 16:59 <@Chr|Iz|Har> Chris: STUDIO! DRAMA! :D 17:00 <@Chr|Iz|Har> -- END -- C C C